True Feelings
by fangirl2point0
Summary: NaruHina to the maxx! super duper amounts of cheesy fluff... Tis very cute! Hope you like it!


True Feelings

' "…_because I love you!" Hinata revealed as she stood, clearly very injured and bleeding, between Naruto and Pain. Naruto, with his eyes wide with shock, could simply stare at the girl who protected him at this very moment, get thrown around like a ragdoll. The sight made him enraged and all he could do was watch.'_

* * *

><p>As Naruto recalled that moment, wondered why he almost became a full Nine Tailed Fox because of what had happened to her. He wondered what this feeling was that gave him butterflies and made him blush a little. He mulled this over a bowl of ramen and then walked to the top of the Hokage Residence. He usually does a lot of thinking up there. That is when he saw her. She was sitting with her legs up and looking at the view from the platform. She usually liked being alone. He saw how, with the slight breeze in the air, her profile looked beautiful.<p>

Hinata had spent most of her time on top of this building just enjoying the serenity and the breeze that went through her hair. The world just seemed to full to notice that she hadn't been around town.

Hinata was also thinking about Naruto, ironically, wondering whether or not he remembered her confession of love to him. She was wondering what he thought of her.

'_Does he think I'm crazy? Does he think I should leave him alone? Oh what I would give to know all these things!'_

Now with her feelings out there, she felt insecure so she spent most of her time up here on top of the Hokage Residence. She buried her head in her knees. Then a sudden rustling behind her startled her and she jumped up. Facing the man she loved, she blushed and turned away. Naruto smiled and walked towards her.

"Hi N-N-Naruto. Uhm..." Hinata trembled and she couldn't look him in the eye. She tried to say more but his presence made her babble. "So how are you? Uhm… I'm fine and it's a great day and I like the breeze and uhm… are you okay? Did you help people today…?" She couldn't say anymore because he was slowly getting closer and closer to her and she was sure that her face was bright red.

"I'm fine," Naruto said, "I was thinking… about that last thing you said to me." Hinata looked at him with pleading eyes, wondering what he would say about it. "Oh that," Hinata replied, still wanting to know but babbling again. "Look, uhm, I don't know what happened there. I didn't want you to get hurt and-" Naruto placed his hand softly on her cheek. "Calm down, and close your eyes."

Hinata took a few breaths to slow her heart to no avail but complied anyway closing her eyes waiting for whatever Naruto had in store for her. Naruto on the other hand had to take a few breaths to calm himself down from what he was about to do. He leaned in and inhaling her scent placed his lips on hers.

Hinata was shocked and so extremely happy at the same time! She, inwardly, rejoiced as she moved she mouth with his. She was so ecstatic that she forgot to breathe and pulled away, reluctantly. Naruto on the other hand took this as a bad sign.

"Look, I'm sorry for doing that. Uhm… I guess I just got carried away…" Naruto apologized. "I can't believe I did that. Okay I'll just leave you alone for a while"

"No!" Hinata protested. "I was just a little overwhelmed that's all." After a few gasps, she turned to him and asked, "What made you do this?"

"I was walking around town and I was thinking about how I always thought you were this girl that people took advantage of. But when you tried to save me from Pain, I see that you are a strong, powerful, and passionate girl that I have been in love with since then." Naruto confessed. Hinata could hardly breathe anymore and she collapsed, safely in Naruto's arms. Seeing to it that she was safe, he brought her to his room and laid her in his bed waiting for her to wake.

Hinata in her subconscious state dreamed that Naruto had kissed her passionately on top of the Hokage Residence. She imagined him confessing his love to her but she could barely believe that it actually happened.

Naruto, growing tired from waiting, dozed off for a minute in his chair while waiting for Hinata to show signs of waking. He almost fell into a deep sleep when Hinata mumbled something. "Naruto, I will always love you."

Hinata finally awoke to an eager Naruto gazing at her with those beautiful electric blue eyes. "Good morning!" He said with a loving smile. Then he kissed her. She became confused. She was convinced that what had happened was a dream. How in the world was this possible!

Naruto became perplexed as to why she was pulling away.

"What's wrong?"

"Is this a dream?" wondered Hinata. She couldn't believe that Naruto could really, truly be in love with her.

"This is most certainly not a dream because I love you and it is real."

It took a while to convince Hinata of her conscious state but when she did come to, she was so joyful to know that her dreams had come true.


End file.
